


A Wizard's Imagination

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2014 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #26: “Don’t let the Muggles get you down.”, Gellert Grindelwald.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Wizard's Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #26: “Don’t let the Muggles get you down.”, Gellert Grindelwald.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Wizard’s Imagination

~

“Ridiculous,” muttered Severus. “For Merlin’s sake!” 

Harry, on his way into Severus’ laboratory, paused at the door. “Are you all right?” 

Severus looked up at him. “No, I’m not! Sodding Muggles intercepted my latest owl delivery. That’s the third time this month.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “What potion was it?” 

“Fortunately, just some Pepper-Up. And the Obliviators discovered it relatively quickly and swooped in, cleaning up the mess. But now I’ll have to send another batch at my expense.” Severus scowled. “Bloody Muggles. You know, there are times I think Grindelwald was right.” 

“Oh?” asked Harry quietly.

Severus sighed. “You needn’t look like that. He wasn’t the blood purist Voldemort was. He simply wanted more separation between wizards and Muggles, a strengthening of the wall between our societies.” 

“Wouldn’t that make us more entrenched in our ways, though?” Harry moved forward. “That’s something we don’t need. Muggles, for all their faults, are innovative, and without magic to solve problems, they have to think their way around issues. That’s why they’re so creative.” 

Severus pursed his lips. “You’re correct, of course. Muggles certainly use their imaginations to the fullest, something we could stand to imitate.” He huffed. “But they’re still irritating.”

“I know.” Harry smiled, embracing Severus. “Don’t let the Muggles get you down.” 

Severus leaned into Harry. “Are you here to cheer me up?”

Harry grinned. “Maybe. After all, I’ve a pretty good imagination for a wizard,” he murmured. “And I bet you’ll just love what I’m thinking right now.” 

“I suspect I will,” Severus purred. “So was that why you came in here? To seduce me out of my Muggle funk?” 

“No, I came to tell you dinner was ready.” 

“Then shouldn’t we be eating?” 

Shaking his head, Harry leaned in for a kiss. “I’d like an appetiser first.” 

“You know,” Severus groaned as Harry undid his flies. “I like the way you think.” 

Grasping both their cocks in his hand, Harry stroked in tandem, and after they’d both shuddered through their orgasms and cleaned up, he said, “So, did I manage to get you to forget the Muggles for a little while?” 

Severus hummed, linking their arms as they left his laboratory. “What Muggles?”

~


End file.
